To vary the charge-changing valve lift in an internal combustion engine, a cam carrier, which is axially displaceably arranged on the camshaft and has at least two different cam profiles can be provided. EP 2196638B1 describes adjusting shaft arranged parallel to the camshaft to displace a cam carrier on the camshaft of an internal combustion engine. A shift gate is axially displaceably arranged on the adjusting shaft. The shift gate and the adjusting shaft are not non-rotatably connected to one another. The shift gate comprises a gate groove which widens counter to the rotational direction of the camshaft and can be made to engage with a pin rigidly arranged on the cam carrier. The shift gate is then made to engage with the pin when the shift gate is axially displaced. The shift gate is axially displaced in that the adjusting shaft is rotated and two pegs non-rotatably connected to the adjusting shaft are guided along on two contour elements, which are arranged in the axial direction on the switch gate on the end faces thereof in such a way that a lift movement is carried out in the direction of the axial extent of the regulating shaft. When the pin engages in the gate groove, the cam carrier is axially displaced and a changeover of the valve lift takes place. The shift gate partially encompasses the camshaft and thus needs a great deal of installation space.